


Holding the World

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Series: Sheith New Years [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, Hospitals, M/M, New Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: It has been 9 months in the making and the day has finally arrived. The day Shiro and Keith have been waiting for.





	Holding the World

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Family for [Sheith New Year](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/)

It was nine months in the making (not counting the year preparation beforehand) and the day has finally arrived. The day Shiro and Keith have been waiting for. And now that it was here, Keith was terrified.

Terrified might not be the right choice of words. Keith was mortified, doubtful and above all else, excited. He was a mix of emotions that he wasn’t even sure which one he really was as he paced the guest area of the woman’s wing of the hospital. Knots formed in his stomach as the waiting began to overwhelm him and the dreadful “what-ifs” began to arise and swarm like bees, buzzing and whispering their premonitions.

_“What if something goes wrong?”_

_“What if they don’t make it?”_

_“What if he could handle the responsibility?”_

_“What if he messes up?”_

_“What if—What if—WHAT IF?!”_

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice snapped Keith out of the whirlwind, “Everything is going to be okay, come here.” He took Keith’s shaking hand in his, guiding him to sit down.

Shiro wrapped his prosthetic arm around Keith’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Keith rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, staring blankly at the outdated magazines that were scattered on the coffee table. The ticking of the clock was deafening as they sat there, waiting for what felt like centuries. Shiro tried to distract Keith with magazine articles that he was skimming through, but Keith numbly nodded, not listening to a word Shiro was saying. He just wanted the doctor to come out. He needed to know when his _baby_ was coming!

“Are we too late? Please tell me we _didn’t_ miss the baby?!” a panicked Lance burst through the entrance, fumbling with a multitude of plush animals, bags and boxes in his lanky arms.

Behind him were Pidge, Hunk, Shay, Romelle, Coran, Krolia and Kolivan. Coran joining Lance on the frenzy as they threw their items onto the waiting chairs and dashed around the area like chickens without their heads. Pidge had to yank them both by their collars and force them to sit down before nurses had to sedate them. Hunk, as usual, was nervously queasy and hung close to a trash can with his skin turning a sickly shade of green. Shay was rubbing his back as he finally dove his head over to relieve himself. Romelle watched on in disgust, sitting next to Coran.

“Any news yet?” Krolia asked, kneeling in front of Keith as Kolivan stood behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Keith shook his head. “Glad you’re here Mom.”

“We wouldn’t miss this.” She wrapped Keith in a much-deserved hug.

“Was Dad as nervous when I was born?” Keith couldn’t help but ask. Hoping that hearing how his dad reacted when he was born would give him some reassurance.

Krolia snorted, her eyes drifting to the memory of her time on Earth, “He was a wreck, didn’t help I couldn’t go to a hospital due to me being… different. He nearly cut a groove in the floorboards pacing the way he did.” She ruffled Keith’s hair, “But everything will be fine Sweetheart, you’ll see. Once you hold them for the first time, it will seem like the world is in your hands and you never want to let go.”

She kissed Keith on the cheek before taking her seat next to Kolivan, who was stuck in a conversation with Coran about one of his eccentric adventures as a young man. Which may or may not be a wise choice on Kolivan’s part.

Keith bit his lip, looking over his shoulder toward the room where Reiko was emitted. He and Shiro wanted her to be their surrogate for their future child. Which she had gratefully agreed to and had surprisingly had a list of egg donors in waiting. As well as the numbers of her midwife, doctor, OBGYN and the donor clinic with a pre-schedule date. Rei even had the paperwork prepared and awaiting their signatures. Not to mention a completed baby registry that was filled with all the essentials (many of which, the items she wanted when she was pregnant but never got).

After all the practicalities with the donor clinic, Rei was finally inseminated with the egg donor and a cocktail of both Shiro and Keith’s sperm. An awkward experience for Keith to extract that he would rather not talk about. He couldn’t look Shiro in the eyes for weeks after it. Not because of the porno he was watching but was thinking of Shiro. Which would have been okay, if he wasn’t so vocal. So much for soundproof rooms.

“Where is Matt?” Shiro asked Pidge, “Thought he would come with you guys?”

Pidge kept hold of Lance, so he wouldn’t jump out of his seat and run into the patient room with a less than enthused look on her face, “He had something to wrap up with the Coalition, but he said he will come as soon as possible when he finishes. Lance quit fidgeting!”

Lance was stapled to his chair by Pidge's legs and was handed the giant teddy bear that was intended for the baby but was now used to calm down Lance. Which worked enough for Pidge to remove her legs from his lap. Just for good measure, she stuffed one of the pacifiers in Lance’s mouth with a rather smug smile. Lance glared at Pidge, sucking on the pink pacifier that was adorned with cartoon butterflies.  

“You act like it is our baby being born.” She grumbled, rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately, “I’m leaving you home when I get into labor. I don’t think I can handle you _and_ the labor.”

“Can I sit out on that too?” Hunk interjected as he slumped into a chair with Shay close behind with the trash can in hand.

Laughter filled the waiting area as the Paladins and their loved ones joked and chatted about anything and everything. A few times they had to stop Coran from going into the birthing room, so he could assist with the process for he had “helped give birth to a Gylovian Space Slug”. And no one wanted to know the story of that escapade of the long and eccentric life of Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe.

A nurse slipped out of the room, “Takashi and Keith Shirogane, it’s almost time for the birth.” She smiled gently as Shiro and Keith sprung out of their seats. “You two may enter the birthing room now.”

Both Shiro and Keith sprung out of their seats, looking at each other with wide-eyed wonder. Shiro took Keith’s hand with a broad smile and followed the nurse into the room where they were greeted by an exhausted Rei. Her normally curled hair was pulled into a bun with a few wisps plastered on her sweat-slick face. Though despite her less than flattering hospital gown and positioned in a way with her lets suspended and covered by a large white blanket she still held herself with the elegance and grace of a starlet of times of old. And beneath the grace was a dangerous fire that could never be extinguished.

“There are the fathers-to-be.” Her voice was a low rasp as she extended her arms to Keith and Shiro with a bright smile.

Shiro kissed her forehead, “How you holding up?”

“Great, nothing like being in labor for ten hours.” She rolled her eyes.

The doctor popped her head from under the white cover over Rei's nether regions, “Alright Hun, I see the baby's head so I’m going to need you to push real hard for me.” She went back under the covers. “One… two… push!”

Rei squeezed the living life out of Keith and Shiro's hands as she pushed as the doctor counted down from ten. Once she finished the first set of pushing the rested a few moments. Rei slumped back on her pillow. Sweat dripped from her reddened brow as, chest heaving. She didn’t rest long until the doctor instructed her to push again. Once again Shiro and Keith’s hands were held captive to her vice-like grip that threatened to break their fingers.

“You’re doing great Rei,” Keith encouraged, unsure if they were the words Rei wanted to be hearing at that moment. He was never really good at connecting with people, showing comfort when they need it. How could he do that when he becomes a father?

The doctor popped her head up again, “One more push Hun, we are almost there!”

“Better not be lying Doc,” Rei said dryly, bracing herself for the push.

She pushed one last time and everything was moving slowly and all was quiet until the sweet music of cries filled the room. The doctor emerged from the cover, holding up a pink wriggling creature that Keith wouldn’t categorize as a baby. “It's a baby girl!” the doctor announced with glee. Swiftly a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and began to wipe fluid of birth off. The baby crying all the while as the nurse moved to the bathing station.

Another nurse was taking records of the weight, height, and taking prints of her fee once the bath was over. Keith never keeping his eyes off of the whole process, posed and ready if anything were to do wrong. Shiro kissed Keith’s cheek as he squeezed him affectionately on the shoulder. Keith gravitated toward Shiro feeling less anxious.

The nurse swaddled their baby in a pastel pink blanket and secured a matching baby that had covered her black hair. The baby now stopped crying as the nurse made her way back to Shiro and Keith with a motherly smile, “Who wants to be the first to hold her?”

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, “You hold her first Keith,” he nudged him forward.

Keith faltered taking tentative steps toward the nurse. With shaky hands he was given the baby, the nurse gently telling him the proper way to hold her. “You don’t need to be so stiff like you are holding a bomb.” Rei tried to hide her laughter, “Just relax, she is _your_ baby after all.”

He grumbled with his lip jutted out in a pout. With a shaky hand, he adjusted the blanket away from his daughter’s face to get a better look at her plump face. She looked so peaceful wrapped up like a burrito, completely unaware of the chaos of the world. Keith froze when she stirred, fluttering her eyes open to reveal the steel-gray eyes. _His_ eyes.

She blinked up at Keith her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the new world. Keith held his breath not sure what he should do. But the uncertainty seemed to melt away when he saw his baby daughter smiling up at him. Her eyes crinkled like Shiro’s as a cackle spilled from her lips, showing her gummy grin. She was beautiful. The single most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

Something swelled inside of Keith’s chest. An overwhelming feeling that he could never express into words. It was warm and gentle like an embrace. That the universe had opened and revealed to him the secret of life. His vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes, he was holding his child. He was holding a being that he and Shiro created. She was _here_. That seeing her made all of his doubts vanish into thin air.

Shiro came up from behind Keith, wrapping his arms around him. He rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, “She’s beautiful.” He kissed Keith’s temple, “Just like you.” Shiro reached down to rub his knuckle along her bouncy cheek.

Keith tilted is head up to look at Shiro, “And you.” He nestled his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “We are dads now.” Keith laughed through his nose. A goofy grin forming on his face as happy tears streamed down his cheek.

Shiro held Keith tighter, he too crying with joy seeing his child into the world, “We are dads now.”

Krolia was right, it was like holding the world and he never wanted to let go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another belated entry, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I am a sucker for domestic Sheith. And there is a hint of Plance because I just love the idea of them hooking up.  
> My OC Reiko Shirogane features in this as well, and hopefully, I finish my piece about her soon so you guys know her backstory about and her and Shiro's relationship. So stay posted for that.


End file.
